Глобгор/Галерея
Второй сезон Into the Wand S2E23 Star and Lil Chauncey in the Grandma Room.png S2E23 Lil Chauncey about to pee on Solaria's pedestal.png S2E23 Star Butterfly stops Lil Chauncey from peeing.png S2E23 Star Butterfly looks at Solaria's pedestal.png S2E23 Eclipsa's Tapestry.png Baby S2E30 Portrait of Eclipsa and Glossaryck.png Season three Butterfly Trap S3E29 Hologram of Eclipsa and her monster husband.png S3E29 Eclipsa blushing at her monster husband.png S3E29 Eclipsa 'I did run off with a monster'.png S3E29 Eclipsa 'could you really blame me?'.png S3E29 Eclipsa stroking her monster husband's cheek.png Conquer S3E38 Eclipsa Butterfly's tapestry left intact.png S3E38 Globgor trapped in giant block of crystal.png Четвертый сезон Butterfly Follies S4E1 Monsters mining out Globgor.png S4E1 Bear monster using a pickaxe.png S4E1 Bear monster breaks his pickaxe.png S4E1 Bear monster 'oh, not again!'.png Moon Remembers S4E3 Moon watches the monsters try to free Globgor.png S4E3 Star and company in front of Globgor's prison.png S4E3 Mewmans and monsters at the dinner table.png Swim Suit S4E4 Globgor still frozen in crystal.png S4E4 Eclipsa reversing Dreamless Sleep.png S4E4 Rhombulus' body falls to the floor.png S4E4 Star 'she's trying to apologize!'.png S4E4 Close-up on crystallized Globgor.png S4E4 Star acts as mediator between Rhombulus and Eclipsa.png S4E4 Tom staring at his reflection.png S4E4 Tom 'am I wearing makeup?'.png S4E4 Tom looking at his face makeup.png S4E4 Mirror reflection of Tom's boots.png S4E4 Tom feeling very self-conscious.png S4E4 Tom asking 'am I ridiculous?'.png S4E4 Tom 'taste in fashion and friends!'.png S4E4 Leeches around Eclipsa and Rhombulus.png S4E4 Nipple demon riding monkey's back.png S4E4 Nipple demon smacks monkey's butt.png S4E4 Nipple demon escapes the chamber.png S4E4 Rhombulus floating above the ground.png S4E4 Star running over to Eclipsa.png S4E4 Eclipsa in Rhombulus' body.png S4E4 Eclipsa as Rhombulus 'just hold on!'.png S4E4 Eclipsa fires uncontrollably from her hands.png S4E4 Eclipsa inadvertently making crystal walls.png S4E4 Eclipsa generating more crystal walls.png S4E4 Star running toward the crystal walls.png S4E4 Globgor starts to decrystallize.png S4E4 Globgor stops decrystallzing.png S4E4 Eclipsa melts walls between her and Star.png S4E4 Rhombulus' face shimmers again.png S4E4 Rhombulus falls over unconscious.png S4E4 Rhombulus returns to his own body.png S4E4 Rhombulus' snake arms headbutt.png S4E4 Rhombulus 'this isn't over'.png S4E4 Star and Eclipsa see Rhombulus leave.png S4E4 Crystal beam reinforces Globgor's prison.png S4E4 Globgor's crystal prison is reinforced.png S4E4 Eclipsa walks away from Star and Globgor.png Yada Yada Berries S4E7 Banner hanging over frozen Globgor.png S4E7 Star, Marco, and Eclipsa having breakfast.png S4E7 Star, Marco, and Eclipsa alone at the table.png Surviving the Spiderbites S4E10 Portrait of Globgor destroying Spiderbite Village.png S4E10 Globgor frozen in Rhombulus' crystal.png Curse of the Blood Moon S4E13 Eclipsa brushing Globgor's teeth.png S4E13 Eclipsa surprised by Marco Diaz.png S4E13 Marco Diaz appears before Eclipsa.png S4E13 Eclipsa 'haven't you learned by now'.png S4E13 Marco Diaz 'it's happening again'.png S4E13 Queen Eclipsa 'what is it this time?'.png S4E13 Marco shows the bowl to Eclipsa.png S4E13 Marco 'so they wouldn't be lonely!'.png S4E13 Marco Diaz 'it's so adorable!'.png S4E13 Eclipsa sympathizing with Marco.png S4E13 Marco has a churning stomach.png S4E13 Marco Diaz 'then I get warm'.png S4E13 Marco covered in back sweat.png S4E13 Eclipsa disgusted by Marco's sweat.png S4E13 Marco with uncontrollable tears.png S4E13 Marco Diaz 'I think I'm over her'.png S4E13 Queen Eclipsa smiling at Marco.png S4E13 Queen Eclipsa hugging Marco.png S4E13 Queen Eclipsa 'even if they hurt'.png S4E13 Eclipsa 'would be rather embarrassed'.png S4E13 Marco and Eclipsa stand under Globgor.png Ghost of Butterfly Castle S4E15 Moon finds hallway of queen tapestries.png S4E15 Moon walking through the tapestry hall.png S4E15 Crow flying over Moon Butterfly's head.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly's torch is extinguished.png S4E15 Moon looking at ghost of Butterfly Castle.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly frightened of the ghost.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly backs away from the ghost.png S4E15 Moon Butterfly surprised to see Mina.png S4E15 Moon 'I left the blasting behind'.png Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей